Casamenteros
by Katabrecteri
Summary: En medio su plan para hacer que Mina y Yaten se enamoren, Serena y Seiya deberán aceptar que el amor anda rondando más cerca de lo que ellos creen.


_**.**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los utilizo porque me gusta perder mi cabeza en historias locas en .**

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

.

 _ **CASAMENTEROS**_

.

.

El frío en la playa no ayudaba mucho a su estado, sintiéndose melancólica y preocupada. ¿Quién diría que la playa solo es divertida en verano?

Serena miró al horizonte, intentando infundirse ánimo y no regresar a casa derrotada.

Había caminado por el parque viendo a todo mundo de la mano, muchos globos en forma de corazón estaban a la venta, pareciendo que mientras más grande era el que comprabas, más amabas a tu pareja. Ella siempre creyó que el amor era algo mucho más profundo que los regalos, que era un compañerismo, una complicidad, una amistad, y un nerviosismo enterrado en lo más profundo del cuerpo. Esa sensación de conocer a alguien de toda la vida y aun temblar al más mínimo roce de sus manos al tomarse.

Miró su reloj, luego regresando su mirada al mar, sabiendo que él estaba retrasado.

Hace unos días que estaba viéndose a escondidas con Seiya, recordando viejas historias de infancia, compartiendo sus preocupaciones actuales, ahora que ya no eran tan niños. No sabía por qué lo había mantenido en secreto, no hacían nada malo, y ella no creía que alguien a su alrededor le molestase su cercanía con un chico guapo que le sacaba sonrisas a cada palabra que decía. Quizá debería contarle a Mina, ella sabía mucho más sobre chicos, y le ayudaría a entender el repentino enredo que tenía en su cabeza. Lo único claro era la confianza, como si pudiera dársela a manos abiertas sin dudar por un instante que él siempre estaría allí para ella. Y por eso fue al único que pudo hablarle de una latente preocupación que tenía su cabeza vuelta loca. Después de todo, eran amigos, por eso podía confiar en él.

Pero aunque los amigos podían aguantar muchas cosas, si había algo en este mundo que no soportaba Serena, era la impuntualidad…la ajena. Obviamente las personas debían siempre excusar su adorable retraso si les regalaba su más sincera sonrisa disculpándose. Pero no tenía alguna intención de disculpar a Seiya por dejarla esperando después de atravesar el mar de azúcar distribuido por el parque y estar muriendo de frío junto al océano.

La única razón por la que estaba allí era porque él le había llamado muy temprano, diciéndole que tuvo un sueño divertido que generó una idea muy loca. Y el exceso de entusiasmo por parte de él, le parecía _muy_ tentador.

De pronto sintió su presencia, sentándose junto a ella, mostrándole esa encantadora sonrisa con la que siempre conseguía todo. Serena sonrió de vuelta, al menos durante el encanto inicial, luego frunciendo el ceño y golpeando su hombro.

—¿Tienes idea el tiempo que llevo esperándote? —se quejó.

—Me demoré en una tienda, no sabía qué elegir —se excusó. Dándole un pequeño paquete.

Serena abrió sus ojos, y sintió sus mejillas cálidas.

Abrió el paquete, encontrando un conejito de chocolate, haciéndola sentir como una niña mimada de nuevo, ese mimo cariñoso lleno de pequeños detalles que solo la gente importante en la vida es capaz de hacer. Este regalo era tan distinto al suntuoso ramo de flores que había llegado a su casa por la mañana. Tan distinto a lo que ello implicaba.

—Muchas gracias, no debiste —murmuró. —¡Amo el chocolate!

—Lo sé. Para eso estamos los amigos —rió divertido.

Seiya era un chico genial. Pero ella había puesto un límite desde que él comentó algo extraño sobre su disponibilidad. Nunca comprendió si él tenía a alguien más, o si solo quería divertirse por la vida sin ataduras románticas, que le pareció lo más lógico.

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando dejar de vagar en ideales que probablemente no resultarían. Seiya era una persona valiosa y no quería confundir nada.

Pero Seiya no se encontraba en mejor posición.

Él no podía evitar estar cerca de Serena, como un imán que lo atraía a su lado sin dejarle alternativa. No era como cualquier chica que conoció, y no estaba mirando en menos a nadie, no se arrepentía de ninguna persona que pasara por su vida. Pero Serena era diferente, era como sentirse en casa, como encontrar su lugar y su calma.

Apartó sus pensamientos, sabiendo que no era momento de involucrarse, no sin antes dejar resueltos los asuntos pendientes que tenía en su vida. No quería herir a nadie, y generalmente seguir al corazón sin pensar, hería a alguien en el camino.

—El sueño —retomó, hablando de lo que los reunía. —El asunto es que estábamos bailando, en una discoteca, tu y yo, pasándonos un buen rato. Y de pronto veíamos a Mina y mi hermano peleando por un vaso de alcohol, nos acercábamos a ver qué ocurría y ambos alegaban que les pertenecía. Entonces yo le decía que porqué no se buscaban una habitación para resolver el asunto, porque me parecía muy gracioso lo intensos que ambos parecían peleando por un simple vaso —explicó acelerado, dejando medio confundida a Serena.

—No entiendo nada —le interrumpió.

—¿No crees que es una idea genial? —insistió.

—¿Qué idea?

—¡Juntarlos! —dijo Seiya, entusiasmado.

—¿Porqué Mina y Yaten querrían estar juntos? —cuestionó perdida.

—Conozco a mi hermano, es demasiado esquivo, y creo que necesita con urgencia que alguien le de la pelea, pero de una forma encantadora. Y Mina es una chica astuta y fuerte, seguro puede con él.

Serena dudó, aun cuando ella siempre le contaba cosas de la gente con la que compartía, estaba seguro que Seiya no conocía tan bien a Mina, era imposible conocer bien a alguien solo por lo que otra persona dice. Y si así fuera, a ella le asustaba un poco lo que sabía sobre Yaten.

—No lo creo, todo lo que me dices de Yaten es sobre su forma de ser grosera. No quiero que nadie trate mal a Mina —reclamó.

—Nadie va a tratarla mal. Yaten, una vez domado, es un gatito regalón —dijo riendo. —Adoro a mi hermano, pero lo conozco y creo que es hora de darle su dosis de amor.

—¿Y cómo podríamos juntarlos? —preguntó, pensando de nuevo en las palabras de su amigo, pareciéndole de pronto que la idea no era tan mala. —Quizá tu sueño, eso de la discoteca, podríamos ir a bailar e invitarlos —propuso.

De pronto a ambos les gustó la idea, pero más allá de juntar a otras personas, tenía que ver con lo que sonó muy parecido a una cita. Pero no podían admitirlo.

—Esto no quiere decir que estemos nosotros saliendo, es solo por juntarlos —aclaró enseguida Serena.

Seiya se echó a reír, divertido por el rostro ruborizado de ella, y su evidente nerviosismo. Reírse era lo único que podía hacer para no mostrar que se encontraba en la misma situación. Y de pronto se preguntó qué tan malo podría ser dejarse llevar. No quería ser un hombre serio como Yaten, quería disfrutar su vida y tal vez por la mujer frente a él podía cambiarlo todo.

—¿Qué le gustaría a Mina que hiciera un hombre para conquistarla? —consultó, desviando sus pensamientos.

Ella lo miró, dudando en responderle, por mucho que le pareciera divertida la idea de juntar a Mina con alguien, mientras ella se pasaba un buen rato con Seiya, bailando, riendo, sintiéndolo cerca, muy cerca.

Suspiró, no le gustaba mucho hacer cosas a espaldas de la gente que quería, porque no se le daba muy bien mentir. Esa habilidad de calma y lengua fluida cuando comienzas a ser interrogada y debes inventar excusas en menos de un segundo, no era su fuerte. No, ella era un manojo de nervios y lengua trabada cada vez que debía mentir.

Pero Seiya tenía una idea genial y debían afinar detalles antes que los otros involucrados en su plan pudieran sospechar. Aunque no fuera buena mentirosa, le emocionaba pensar en ser su cómplice.

—Supongo que alguien que la haga reír —¿o esa era ella describiendo a Seiya? —Alguien que sea un desafío, Mina es coqueta y creo que le gusta más conquistar a ser conquistada —opinó sincera.

—Será pan comido entonces, porque no hay desafío más grande, que atravesar las barreras de Yaten.

Se miraron satisfechos de su plan, y Serena comenzó a abrir su chocolate, para comerlo y compartirlo con Seiya, mientras estaban en silencio mirando el mar. No debería tener nada de raro hablar temas amorosos entre amigos, pero de pronto era todo demasiado íntimo, preguntándose si acaso no era mejor intentar ellos estar juntos, en vez de querer juntar a otras personas.

—¿Qué crees que será lo primero que ella hará para llamar su atención? —preguntó Seiya.

—Algo como, no sé, molestarlo y sonreír. O plantarle un beso —murmuró, saboreando su chocolate —¿Y qué crees que él hará?

—Va a pararse con su porte altanero, creyéndose el hombre más interesante del mundo y siendo indiferente ante ella, aunque piense que es la mujer más hermosa que ha visto en su vida —respondió.

¿Acaso él no estaba haciendo lo mismo? Podía reírse de Yaten, pero ahí estaba, evitando que se le notara lo atraído que se sentía por Serena. Quería tenerla más cerca, limpiarle los restos de chocolate que tenía en las manos y en la comisura de su boca. Y más que nada, quería comprobar si el chocolate que él también comía, tenía mejor sabor si lo probaba en la boca de su amiga.

Se acercó a ella, mirándola de frente, muy cerca.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó nerviosa, sin poder moverse lejos de él.

—Es lo que haría Yaten, tratar de intimidarla para que salga corriendo, con una mirada y palabras groseras —explicó, intentando justificar sus acciones.

—Pero tu no eres grosero, solo estás muy cerca, intimidándome —admitió.

—¿Qué haría Mina en estos casos?

—Nada que pueda imitar —respondió.

Sus ojos siempre le parecían tan honestos y llenos de vida, pero por alguna razón, en ese momento su atención estaba pegada en su boca, esa sonrisa galante que seguro tenía a un montón de chicas tras de él. Era encantador, y ella se sentía embobada por cada cosa que él hacía.

—Creo, que comenzaría haciendo esto —susurró, llevando su mano temblorosa a su mejilla, su piel era tan cálida, comparada con el aire frío que los rodeaba. Le habría encantado realmente ser Mina y saber qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, como tentarlo a besarla. O tener ella las agallas de tomar su rostro y dejarlo sin aliento. Pero solo tenía sus nervios, y este extraño juego en que estaba intentando adivinar cómo iban a reaccionar dos personas tan distintas a ellos, al tenerse así de cerca.

—¿A él le molestaría que le hagan eso? —preguntó.

—Quizá. De pronto, si hay una mujer que te hechiza, que te hace perder la voluntad, no eres capaz de aparte de su toque —respondió.

No tenía idea si Yaten aceptaría el coqueteo descarado de Mina del que tanto hablaba Serena. Pero él feliz se quedaría la eternidad sintiendo la mano pequeña de Serena acariciando su rostro.

Era una tontería, una caricia tan simple y casi inocente, pero lo tenía derretido, como si nunca en la vida alguien se hubiese calado tan profundo en él.

Tomó Serena por la cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo, sosteniéndola firme para evitar que se le fuera a escapar. Ella dio un brinco, sorprendida, pero no se movió, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, sin comprender qué estaba haciendo.

—Si ella logra atraparlo, Yaten la tomaría así, creo —explicó. —Él es menos suave que yo, creo que ser más romántico que él.

—Pero eso es bueno —murmuró embobada.

—¿Le gustan a Mina los hombres románticos?

—Supongo —respondió distraída. —A mi sí, aunque yo estaría muy nerviosa con tanta cercanía de alguien que me gusta.

—¿Y si él le hace otras cosas? —quiso saber, de pronto demasiado divertido de este juego entre ellos. Podía ver claramente que no le era indiferente a su amiga, pero necesitaba estar seguro. No estaba en posición de meter la pata, ni con ella ni con nadie.

—Pero están en una discoteca, no pueden hacer más cosas —contentó algo escandalizada, pensando en qué otras cosas Seiya tenía en mente.

—Qué mal pensada eres —se burló.

—No lo soy, tu dijiste que él le haría otras cosas —se defendió, pero no había mucha energía en su voz, estaban tan cerca que era imposible gritarle, incluso enojarse con él.

Seiya se acercó a su oído, dejando caer su aliento cálido, y Serena se preguntó cómo era capaz de mantenerse quieta ante tanta provocación.

Pero se supone que no eran ellos, y si debía actuar como Mina, tenía que mantenerse firme, tenía que seducirlo. Deslizó su otra mano por el cuello de Seiya, sintiendo cómo le temblaba, pero surtía efecto.

—¿Será suficiente flirteo? —preguntó Seiya, y Serena sintió escalofríos cuando su aliento cayó en su cuello.

—No creo que Mina tenga suficiente alguna vez, parece gustarle mucho estar así de cerca con algún chico que le gusta.

—Yo creo que si Yaten, en este punto, se siente atraído, intentaría llevársela a otro sitio.

—Pero…—suspiró, intentando concentrarse cuando sintió sus labios rozar su mejilla —…no queremos que ellos solo pasen una noche, queremos que se enamoren.

—Solo me enamoraría de alguien que tuviera un buen corazón, alguien en quien confiar. Alguien que en su modo más natural, me hiciera caer ante sus pies —murmuró. —No para una noche, sino para toda la vida —agregó, dándose cuenta que estaba perdiendo los estribos. —Seguro que eso le diría Yaten a Mina —se excusó.

Pero no tenía idea si su hermano sería así de abierto, probablemente no. Eran muy diferentes y poco le importaba en ese instante si su plan de casamenteros funcionaba. Mucho más le importaba la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

Serena se apartó de él, sintiendo que el corazón le latía tan fuerte, que no podía soportarlo más.

—¿Crees que de verdad pueda amarla? Sin mentiras, sin engaños, estando uno al lado del otro en cada obstáculo. Y sabes que hay muchos obstáculos ahora —quiso saber.

Mina y Yaten no se conocían, ni un poco, y comparado a lo que estaba pasando entre Seiya y ella en ese instante, se preguntó si alguien más podía sentirse tan unido a otra persona como ellos se sentían en ese instante. Al menos, ella esperaba que fuese mutuo.

Llevaban tanto tiempo compartiendo, que estaba segura de que Seiya estaría ahí incluso si las cosas se volvían complicadas, incluso si un montón de gente intentaba meterse en medio y apartarlos. Le gustaba, y quizá era más que eso, y por primera vez estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

—Qué bien suena todo lo que dices —respondió. —Supongo que solo hay una forma de saberlo.

—¿Y cuál sería?

—Averiguando cómo reaccionaría ella ante esto —avisó, dejando una de sus manos tomar su mentón, acercándose tan lento, que parecía nunca llegar a su meta.

Serena cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar cuando Seiya rozó sus labios. Esto no era un juego, era de verdad, y sabía que ya no podía pretender reaccionar como lo haría Mina. Quería disfrutar de su beso con cada parte de su ser, con su nerviosismo, con su inseguridad, con todo lo que ella era y hacía a Seiya querer besarla.

Abrió su boca, aceptando cada mínima exigencia de él, abrazándose a su cuerpo alto con fuerza, nunca queriéndolo dejar ir. ¿Quién iba a decir que dos amigos que hablaban y se molestaban mucho pudieran generar tanto fuego en un beso?

Era como si de pronto necesitara preguntarse si iban a ser capaz de separarse antes de necesitar un lugar para hacer "más cosas".

Seiya disfrutó cada instante probando su boca, sabiendo que su arrebato había valido la pena, le daba igual pensar en las consecuencias. Eso era lo correcto, era su lugar por más que intentó negárselo. Serena era como sentirse en otro mundo, un mundo que había estado esperando por él con los brazos abiertos.

Se separaron porque ya nos les alcanzaba el aire, pero incapaces de estar lejos, Seiya apoyó su frente contra la de Serena.

—Yo creo que Mina…—intentó responder, apenas tuvo aire.

Pero Seiya la interrumpió.

—No me interesa —dijo brusco. —Ya sé lo que quería saber, y también tú lo sabes.

Ella lo miró sonriente, sintiéndose repleta de nuevas sensaciones.

—No puedo creer lo que tu…lo que nosotros…—dijo incongruente.

—Tu y yo sentimos lo mismo, y da igual el resto —completó, comprendiendo lo que ella intentaba decirle.

—Da igual el resto —repitió, de acuerdo con él.

Entonces se armó de valor al fin, no el valor que tendría Mina de lanzarse hacia un hombre guapo. Ese era su propio valor, aceptando sus sentimientos y queriendo hacérselo saber a Seiya.

Fue ella quien lo besó esta vez, segura que pasarían el resto de la tarde entre besos y abrazos, sintiéndose libres de expresar lo que querían darse mutuamente.

Los obstáculos, los problemas, la melancolía, la preocupación, y cada cosa que se interpusiera, podrían conversarlas otro día. Por ese instante, en medio de la playa fría, y de la gente llena de corazones, ella sabía que no había regalo más preciado que el enorme corazón de Seiya.

 **ღ**

—

—

—

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Siempre me pasa que cuando ando escribiendo historias largas de Yaten y Mina, me dan ganas de hace One Shots de estos dos. Quizá porque de una u otra forma siempre andan metidos también en las historias largas complicándole la vida a mi pareja favorita y a la vez ayudando a que se junten. Así que nada mejor que ponerlos de casamenteros.**_

 _ **¿Y creen que finalmente Seiya y Serena pudieron dejar de besuquearse para seguir planeando juntar a Yaten y Mina?**_

 _ **Si quieren más historia actual, pasen por "Senderos Perdidos", que es la historia que estoy escribiendo sobre Yaten &Mina y sus eternos enredos.**_

 _ **Abrazos!**_


End file.
